Pelant and his mind
by mariaiams
Summary: Bones Season 9 Episode 4: Beginning re-written from Pelant's point of view.


"Hmm, that's interesting," he said as he sat down with a white carton cup with the Coca-Cola logo plastered all over it. "They're not where they're supposed to be right now."

He frantically searched the changing images in front of him, the different dark and light colors disappearing into his black messy hair, and bouncing off his rough pale face as his head moved from monitor to monitor to monitor. He hit a few keys, _tacktacktack tack tack_, like a typewriter during its most-needed days. With every _tack_ of a key an image changed on the black bordered screens.

_Tack_ and a softly lit park on the right corner of the middle monitor flickered twice and switched to a silent baby room with soft pink walls, the color barely visible through the shelves filled with science and children's books. Another _tack_ and the far left corner of the giant make-shift monitor switched to a room barely lit by emergency lights located in the hall, the desks and hanging screens made shadows on the opposing wall surface.

_Where the hell are they?_ He thought as he _tack tack tacked _on the keyboard.

Suddenly, a raspy voice came through the speakers, "Thank you for giving me the chance to take down Pelant. I've been waiting for this opportunity since the bastard put me behind a desk for the rest of my career."

Pelant's mischievous grin spread across his face and he grabbed his car keys.

_I can't believe they attempted to fool _me_, out of all people _me, he thought as the smile continued on his face. He was amused at their attempt. _How can world scientists and incredibly intelligent people believe they can fool someone just as smart, and even smarter, than themselves? Ludicrous really,_ he continued.

While he meticulously worked on the removal of the agent's skin, Beethoven's masterpiece was being poured out into the air around the van and into the ears of Pelant. "My mother used to play Beethoven's music on the piano when I was a child, Flynn," he narrated to the now dead agent. "She believed that classical music created more neural pathways and made me smarter. Of course classical music encourages more neuron activity, but the music didn't make me brilliant. That is a silly thought, Agent. I was already a genius. I didn't need her help. I will admit though, sir, I accomplish my greatest works when listening to classical, especially Beethoven. I guess that is a compliment to you, Agent. Or should I say Prometheus?"

As he finished the final cut on the agent's ankle, he asked him, "What message should we send your little friends, huh?" He admired his work and considered it the best yet, but without the help of the Jeffersonian team he would have never thought of displaying such quality work as the legend of Prometheus to show D.C.

"Ooh! I know what you will take with you, Agent Flynn," he told the corpse as he removed a purple flower from his pocket. "You shall now be considered a traitor in the eyes of the team, Agent. Good luck."

He moved from the back of the van to the driver's seat and looked back to the corpse before starting the vehicle, "let's take you to your final destination, Mr. Flynn," and he drove away.

His surroundings didn't have much of a personality. His home was an abandoned electric plant and he believed he didn't need any furniture. A sheet-less bed was placed against a dark grey wall and on the other side of it the three by five feet monitor composition brightened up the room. The monitors were placed on a long narrow table with a cushioned chair in front of it. Pelant glanced at the quiet monitors and knew that it would be a couple of hours before anyone would discover Prometheus on a rock. With Flynn's expression as his liver was being removed, Pelant fell asleep and slept soundly for the first time in months.

The rapid changing images and colors finally brought Pelant out of his tangled covers and Bones' face hurried him to the monitors. Someone had found the body and the team had been called in to investigate. He studied her face and tried to recognize the emotions she was going through. A disturbing sense of peace – he imagined – when she saw the body. Then her face quickly reflected a sense of panic and concern as she realized that the body in front of her was not the one they had sculpted. He could see the entire scene playing out just the way he wanted it to. Hodgens then reached for the purple flower he'd placed on Flynn's body in order to send the team a message.

"What does it mean, Hodgens?" Pelant mimicked Booth's voice as he saw him questioning the scientist.

"A foe is near," Pelant replied in a higher pitch than the voice before and he had that grin back on his face. He was the happiest he'd been in a while. The last time he had been this content was when Booth listened to him and called off the engagement with Bones. Now everything was going according to his plan and soon Booth would be out of the picture. As he enjoyed the show, he cropped Bones' face from one of the news channels he had hacked into and added it to his collection. The entire wall now had different images being displayed. Bones' features and expressions illuminated Pelant's straight nose, scar tissue on his cheek, and his now blind right eye. He had suffered, but just like Booth had done, he knew he had to hurt in order to be with Bones, in order for Bones to even consider him a changed man. That was all he wanted in the end: Bones.


End file.
